1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a backlight assembly and a liquid crystal display including the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are among the most widely used flat panel displays. For example, LCDs are commonly found in a variety of electronic devices such as televisions, laptop computers, personal digital assistants, cell phones and digital cameras.
An LCD includes a liquid crystal panel having a first substrate having a pixel electrode, a second substrate having a common electrode, and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the first and second substrates. The LCD displays images by applying voltages to the pixel and common electrodes to generate an electric field in the liquid crystal layer that determines the orientations of LC molecules therein to change the transmittance of light passing through the liquid crystal panel. Since an LCD is not self-luminescent, it requires a backlight assembly.
A backlight assembly includes a plurality of lamps for supplying the LCD with light. A backlight assembly generally uses a balance board, which has a balance capacitor formed therein, to provide a uniform current to each of the lamps. However, this configuration increases the size of the balance board and raises manufacturing costs of a backlight assembly and a liquid crystal display including the same.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a balance board that is capable of reducing the manufacturing costs of these devices.